


I'm Breaking Down

by TimAndJava



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I had some feels after the Tonys okay, M/M, Theatre, tony awards, tonys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimAndJava/pseuds/TimAndJava
Summary: Jason learns that Tim cares too much about the Tonys.





	I'm Breaking Down

**Author's Note:**

> Want more comic-y content? Go visit my side tumblr! It's comicbutcute. And if you just want more me, my main blog is piccolwoah! My inbox is always open, but if you have fic prompts or ideas, please submit to comicbutcute!

It was a Sunday night, and the Red Hood and Red Robin had taken a rare night off. They were tired, Tim was nursing a sprained ankle, and Jason had errands to run.

Jason was only gone for a short while. An hour, at the most. He’d stepped out to go grocery shopping, because the Drake-Todd household went through carbs and coffee like nobody’s business. When Jason had left, Tim had been happily sitting on their sofa, half paying attention to the television in front of him.

When Jason returned, however, Tim was no longer happy, though he was still sitting on the sofa. As Jason stepped through the door of their shared apartment, he heard the distinct sound of Tim sobbing. Being the good boyfriend was, he threw the groceries in the kitchen, and damn near sprinted to the living room to check on Tim.

Tim was sitting on the sofa, buried under a mountain of blankets, and crying his eyes out. A nearly empty bottle of wine was set on the end table next to the sofa, and the television blared.

“Timmers,” Jason said gently as he sat down beside the smaller man, “what’s the matter?”

After another couple of choked sobs, Tim wiped at his eyes and pointed an accusatory finger at the Television screen.

Jason furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “The TV made you sad?”

Tim gave a tiny nod in response, and went back to his crying.

“Well,” Jason began, “what are you watching?”

Tim clawed at his watery eyes again, and wiped his nose. “The Tonys,” he mumbled brokenly.

Jason barely managed to suppress a snort. “You’re crying because of the Tony Awards?”

Tim nods his head again, and grabbed the bottle of wine from the end table. Jason plucked it back out of his hand, and set it out of Tim’s reach.

“I think you’ve had enough, baby bird,” Jason said with a laugh. “I think you’re so worked up because you’re not only tired and injured, you’re tired, injured, and drunk.”

“I’m not drunk!” Tim insisted from under his mountain of blankets.

Jason threw his hands up in mock surrender. “Fine, fine,” he said, “you’re not drunk. But you are way too worked up about some dumb award show.”

“The Tonys aren’t dumb!” Tim griped. “They’re beautiful! Well, not this year. But they’re usually beautiful!”

Jason laughed again, and shook his head in amusement. “How come the Tonys aren’t beautiful this year, baby bird?”

Jason asked the wrong question, as Tim burst into tears again.

Jason scooted even closer to Tim on the sofa, and pressed up against his boyfriend’s side. He raised a hand to wipe at Tim’s tears, but Tim pulled away.

Jason frowned. Tim was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a crier. “Seriously, baby bird,” Jason pressed gently, “you’ve got to explain this to me. You watch the Tonys every year, you don’t usually cry over them.”

Tim managed to calm himself down before responding, and the tears stopped sliding down his flushed cheeks. “I’m just upset about this year, that’s all.”

“Why?” Jason asked. 

Tim let out a dramatic sigh, and then turned to face his boyfriend. “Because, Jay,” Tim whined, “Falsettos didn’t win best revival!”

Jason couldn’t take anymore, he let out a loud chuckle. “Seriously, Tim?” Jason teased. “You’re all worked up because a show you liked lost?”

“It’s not funny!” Tim growled. “It was such a good show! And Andrew Rannells still doesn’t have a Goddamn Tony! WHIZZER DIDN’T DIE FOR THIS, JAY!”

Jason continued to laugh at his upset boyfriend, and hopped up off the sofa. He threw Tim’s blankets aside, and scooped the smaller man into his arms bridal style, and headed towards their bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Tim demanded, words slightly slurred.

“I’m taking my boyfriend to bed, Timmy,” Jason said with another laugh.

“I don’t know why this is funny to you, Jason,” Tim grumbled. 

“It just is,” Jason said. “I’ll never be a theatre person.”

Tim giggled into Jason’s shoulder. “Jay, that’s literally a line from Rent.”

“No comment, Timmy, no comment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm Falsettos trash, who knew? The title is the name of a song in the show! Fun fact- I also love Hello Dolly, so I'm not even that salty about who won best revival. Though I do want Andrew to win a Tony already. 
> 
> Also sorry for the slight Falsettos spoiler? I feel most people know the show so I'm probably safe. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
